


Inasequible

by edilu13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alfa/alfa, M/M, Minor Character(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, POV Alternating
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edilu13/pseuds/edilu13
Summary: El mundo de Alfredo, un alfa con gran debilidad por los omegas, cambia cuando Samuel, otro alfa, con el que tiene una alianza entre empresas le confiesa sus sentimientos y decide darle una oportunidad.
Relationships: Samuel/Alfredo
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

Sin siquiera entrar aún a la sala de reuniones ya podía imaginar cómo sería regañado por llegar tarde de nuevo. Aun así, no podía arrepentirse del retraso, había estado por la mañana acurrucado en la cama junto a su preciosa pareja omega. Alfredo era un alfa, el dueño de una empresa y lo suficientemente rico para alguien de su nivel. Realmente, estar tarde en situaciones como esas no le preocupaba demasiado.

—Samuel —saludó mientras entraba al lugar finalmente y, como si realmente estuviera a tiempo, tomó su lugar en el sitio habitual para reuniones de ese tipo cuando tocaba ir con ese hombre… Ya podía sentir su penetrante mirada encima, quizá moriría ese día sin tener la oportunidad de salir de ahí.

En su lugar, la reunión continuó normalmente y se pudieron hacer los acuerdos correspondientes sobre lo que se requería hasta el momento. Entonces, antes de que pudiera levantarse para huir, fue llamado por Samuel, el tipo de antes. Todos salieron y, al estar solos en la habitación, se miraron.

—Alfredo, ¿te importa al menos un poco el futuro de tu empresa? —con nadie alrededor, ese hombre pudo mirarle finalmente como quería hacerlo, con seriedad, una que no solía mostrar a no ser que estuviera increíblemente fastidiado. Lamentablemente Alfredo era responsable de su mal humor y había algo más, aunque no dijera nada, podía sentir la reprimenda.

Samuel era también un alfa, pero no uno cualquiera, pues se trata de un enorme y moreno purasangre capaz de poner en su lugar a quien quisiera. El azabache, Alfredo, estaba acostumbrado, pero por alguna razón ahora lo sentía de una manera mucho más intensa que antes, sentía las feromonas ajenas picarle la nariz enormemente, y, luego de un par de minutos, fue incapaz de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos o intentar excusarse con algo. Pero no hacía falta, ambos sabían por qué era tan impuntual; Samuel no se podía permitir el seguir manteniendo una alianza sobre trabajo con alguien así, era complicado, sumamente problemático.

—La próxima vez llegaré a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?... Deja de mirarme así —respondió levantándose de su silla dispuesto a irse de ahí de una vez. Le agradaba Samuel, pero detestaba que tomara ventaja de su condición cuando hablaban, aunque seguramente no podía evitarlo. Y sobre su promesa, al menos intentaría llegar a tiempo cuando tuvieran que verse de nuevo.

Dejó el lugar sin siquiera esperar una respuesta para irse directamente a su propio trabajo, eso era suficiente para hacerle olvidar las palabras y la esencia del contrario, y aún mejor, en casa tenía a alguien esperándolo. Con suerte, no tendría a Samuel en la cabeza durante un tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninguno de los dos alfas había esperado volver a encontrarse después de aquel incidente en la oficina. ¿Cómo reaccionará Samuel?

Después de que Alfredo saliera de la sala de reuniones Samuel se quedó en el lugar mirando la puerta como si lo que ocurrió minutos atrás no hubiera sido del todo su intención, le habría gustado poder pasar más tiempo con el menor pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo. Sucedía que el castaño alfa estaba enamorado desde hace un par de años del azabache y hasta la fecha no se había atrevido a confesarse pues era plenamente consciente de la obsesión de tenía el contrario con los omegas.

Suspirando, algo fastidiado, salió de la sala de reuniones en dirección a su oficina para encargarse del trabajo que tenía pendiente con el objetivo principal de evitar seguir pensando en el azabache el resto del día como siempre sucedía cuando se encontraban.

Las horas pasaron volando al ocuparse en su oficina, por suerte pudo dejar de pensar en el azabache durante ese tiempo, y ahora que se disponía a volver a su casa recordó que necesitaba pasar por el centro comercial para realizar algunas compras que requería en su hogar así que tomaría el necesitado desvío.

—… Alfredo —llamó al azabache del forma inconsciente al encontrarse con él cuando se disponía a entrar en su automóvil, le había visto caminar en su dirección desde hacía algunos segundos y deliberadamente se tardó más de lo necesario para poder seguir mirándole. Para el castaño ese encuentro habría sido perfecto sino fuera porque la pareja de Alfredo se encontraba con él; al principio había ignorado su presencia, pero no le fue posible seguir haciéndolo por más tiempo.

Pudo darse cuenta de que Alfredo no se había percatado de su presencia por la expresión de confusión que mostró al voltearle a ver, eso le hizo sentir inferior ante el omega… Algo que jamás podría ser de buen gusto para ningún alfa. —Ah, Samuel, ¿qué tal? —saludó el azabache con tono casi disgustado, era bastante claro que encontrarse con el castaño no era algo que hubiera estado en sus planes.

Tardó unos segundos en responder al azabache, no quería reaccionar de mala manera, pero escuchar ese tono de voz al mismo tiempo que le veía con un omega prácticamente pegado a su brazo hacía hervir la sangre de Samuel. —Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí acompañado, uh, ¿quién es él? —preguntó con un tono de voz que seguramente no le gustó para nada a Alfredo, a decir por su expresión estaba realmente disgustado ahora.

Para Samuel era sumamente irritante ver al alfa que le gustaba, aquel que debía ser suyo, con alguien más y la forma en la que estaba siendo observado por éste añadiéndole el tono con el que le hablaba solamente le hacía querer llevárselo de ahí para mostrarle con quién debía estar… Al menos así era como él creía que debía ser, a pesar de que aún no se confesaba correctamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? —fue lo único que Alfredo respondió para luego comenzar a alejarse llevando al omega como si quisiera protegerlo de Samuel, acción que estaba completamente justificada pues las feromonas que el moreno emitía eran prueba suficiente de la furia que sentía en ese momento. No le gustó en absoluto que el azabache le hablara de esa manera, claro que tenía que ver con él, aunque Alfredo no fuera consciente de ello.

—No deberías hablarme de esa forma, y lo sabes —las palabras del castaño, más la presión que ejercía con sus feromonas, hicieron que Alfredo y su pareja se detuvieran. Habiendo logrado su objetivo Samuel tomó el rostro del otro alfa con algo de fuerza para asegurarse de que le miraba a los ojos mientras le escuchaba con atención. —Eres mío, me encargaré de dejártelo claro —dijo en un volumen que solamente Alfredo podría haberle escuchado claramente y le soltó, sin dedicar una mirada más al omega que de alguna manera aún se encontraba escondido detrás del azabache. Subió a su automóvil y se retiró a su hogar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfredo quiere respuestas después de aquel extraño encuentro con Samuel... ¿Le gustará obtenerlas?

Aunque la cita de Alfredo con su pareja sucedió tal como lo planeó no pudo sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que Samuel le dijo durante su corto encuentro fuera de la empresa después de su reunión, eso lo tuvo distraído durante algunos días hasta que se decidió preguntar al respecto durante su próxima reunión de negocios, si no lo hacía no se quedaría tranquilo… Y es que nunca había visto a otro alfa comportarse de esa manera con otro, ni siquiera eso le entraba en la cabeza.

Esperó el día y este llegó casi un mes después, se sentía ansioso por lo que haría con el castaño cuando la reunión terminara… La respuesta que obtendría le hacía tener esa inquietud, no es que no pensara en ella durante todo ese tiempo, lo hizo y obtuvo posibilidades perturbadoras, cosas que no quería aceptar.

—Si no hay nada más, eso es todo por la reunión de hoy —anunció Samuel cuando todo entre ellos y el resto de los compañeros quedó completamente claro hasta que tocara verse de nuevo. Todos dejaron el lugar después de que diera la fecha para la próxima vez, pero Alfredo esperó aún sentado en su lugar hasta que todos dejaron la sala. Ahora, como parecía hacerse costumbre, quedaban sólo ellos dos. Gracias a eso y a que no dijo nada durante un par de minutos, el castaño volvió a hablar—… ¿Pasa algo, Alfredo?

—… Tengo algo que preguntar acerca de la última vez que nos vimos, Samuel… Cuando nos encontramos en el estacionamiento —no pudo hablar hasta que fue cuestionado, no parecía algo muy especial, pero estaba nervioso, nunca podía sentirse completamente tranquilo frente a Samuel—. Dijiste algo extraño… En realidad, casi parecía una amenaza… Dijiste que yo soy tuyo… ¿Qué querías decir con eso exactamente?

Mientras hablaba se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al castaño lentamente, quería una respuesta verdadera, no aceptaría mentiras. Lo hizo con toda la seguridad que tenía sin dejar de mirarlo. Si se trataba de algo extraño, estaba incluso preparado para enfrentarlo, aunque claramente saldría de ahí como un perdedor.

Fue algo difícil, por un momento creyó que no había sido escuchado ya que Samuel no hacía ni un solo ruido y la expresión de su rostro no era tan diferente a la de hace unos minutos cuando hablaba sobre negocios, pero se estaban mirando a los ojos, entonces después de un par de minutos le vio abrir la boca para luego cerrarla. Alfredo frunció el ceño, nunca le había visto vacilar de esa manera, luego, en su confusión de pronto fue jalado hacia adelante por ese hombre y aunque intentó alejarse resultó imposible, Samuel era más fuerte que él.

Terminó, terriblemente, sobre su regazo, avergonzado y ahora sin poder mirarlo con el deseo de golpearlo para que lo dejara en paz. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—Suéltame, estás loco.

Estaban increíblemente cerca uno del otro, sus pechos casi se tocaban, y hacía todo por alejarse, sin embargo, en la zona inferior de sus cuerpos no había manera en que pudiera evitar que sus caderas se tocaran… Era simplemente algo inaceptable, casi repugnante para Alfredo. Lo peor, el otro seguía sin decir nada y sólo le estrujaba para que no se escapara de ahí. Cuando se rindió, volvió a verle mover los labios, parecía que esta vez obtendría lo que quería.

—¿Sabes, Alfredo?...

En ese momento ya habían vuelto a mirarse… Sus rostros cerca… Afortunadamente, no podía sentir su respiración encima, pero se percató de que la mirada verde de Samuel era verdaderamente profunda… En realidad, sus ojos eran preciosos, lo que se ganaba de ser un purasangre.

—Lo dije porque me gustas, Alfredo… Estoy enamorado de ti —mirándolo aún a los ojos, dio su respuesta, la verdad y sin poder ocultarlo, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Si antes se quedó quieto, ahora estaba realmente estático, quizá dejó de respirar durante un momento. Samuel no era del tipo bromista y si fuera para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente para hacerlo más ameno, algo que era muy difícil entre ellos, sabía que no se atrevería a bromear, menos con algo así… Mucho menos sabiendo que ambos eran alfas.

—… ¿Qué dices? —con una voz baja realizó su nueva pregunta, sin querer mirar al contrario de nuevo, temía encontrar la respuesta en sus expresiones o su mirada. Una confesión así… Si era real, solo era algo aterrador e incluso de mal gusto.

Dos alfa macho juntos… Imposible.

—Que te quiero, Alfredo… Me gustas.

Ahora ya no era únicamente los dos mirándose, Alfredo lo evitaba, en su lugar, Samuel le sostuvo de la espalda y escondió su rostro en su pecho, incluso le sintió frotarse ahí.

Simplemente aterrador, le hizo estremecer y ahora de verdad intentó apartarse de ahí poniendo sus manos contra el pecho ajeno, pudo empujarlo y de alguna manera finalmente estaba libre, pero no pudo bajarse rápidamente, podía caer si lo hacía así.

—Y-ya veo… —ya de pie y aún confundido fue hasta el lugar donde había estado antes durante la reunión, o eso intentó, porque antes de que pudiera caminar para alejarse completamente una de sus manos fue tomada. Parecía que Samuel no estaba tranquilo como era habitual, sus acciones e incluso el ligero cambio en su aroma le hacían al azabache creer eso—. Ah… Si no hay nada más acerca del trabajo, preferiría irme…

—¿Qué piensas?... —mirando fijamente a Alfredo, fue el turno de Samuel de hacer preguntas.

Alfredo no lo entendía, su respuesta creía dejarla clara sólo con sus acciones. Quería irse ya, no le interesaba pensar en los sentimientos de ese hombre.

—¿Hah? Samuel, sabes que tengo una pareja, además… Tú eres un alfa… Y no eres ni siquiera una mujer… No… No me gusta —quizá estaba siendo un poco cruel, pero sería aún peor mentirle o hacerle pensar que lo tendría en cuenta. Biológicamente, era imposible, por el simple hecho de ser ambos del género con mayor jerarquía.

Siendo aún más rudo que antes se soltó del agarre en su brazo y finalmente fue por sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí. Mientras lo hacía, Samuel siguió hablando.

—Piénsalo, ¿por favor? No es tan malo y yo podría ser mejor que esa pareja que tienes.

No quería seguir escuchando, lo mejor era olvidarse de eso lo más pronto posible. Algunos minutos más tarde ya se encontraba fuera del edificio de la compañía de Samuel, incluso ya estaba dentro de su auto.

¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro? No lo sabía, carecía incluso de sentido para él. Si Samuel estaba realmente enamorado de él… ¿Cómo había sucedido? Si siempre se encargaba de regañarlo sin importar que estuvieran solos o no debido a su impuntualidad… Y si lo pensaba bien, casi parecía que se sentía celoso de algo… Sobre todo, ¿eso era de verdad posible? Antes no había escuchado algo como dos hombres alfa salir juntos, o al menos a alguien hablar sobre su amor hacia otro igual que él. Realmente era algo diferente y extraño, daba miedo. Y no sólo se trataba de Samuel siendo un alfa… Él era un purasangre, capaz de someter a quien quisiera, desear y hacerle querer a cualquiera. Difícilmente alguien podía oponerse a él… Alfredo no sabía cómo sentirse con eso. Pero sí tenía algo en la cabeza y era que nada de lo que pudiera experimentar en su interior era algo agradable.

Con la cabeza ocupada volvió a su lugar de trabajo, en el camino llamó a su pareja para intentar tranquilizarse y prestar su atención en algo diferente. Ese sería un día largo, no dudaba de ello.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfredo recuerda un suceso desafortunado cuando tiene que lidiar con Samuel...

Aunque llegó a tener reuniones con Samuel, se encargó de enviar a su asistente a tomar su lugar en las mismas. Después de su charla extraña y reveladora en su oficina donde supo de sus sentimientos no quería volver a verlo, incluso aún si afectaba su trabajo, pensó en cómo hacerle para terminar los negocios que tenía con su empresa. Había dejado a Alfredo hecho un lío.

_… No tiene nada mejor que hacer…_

Pensó después de rechazar una llamada de Samuel. Ahora, aún en su horario de trabajo estaba siendo molestado… No precisamente con la presencia del castaño, pero desde hace algunas semanas que había empezado a recibir llamadas con un objetivo fuera de lo laboral; no dejaba de recordarle su propuesta para salir juntos y él también se había acostumbrado a colgarle el teléfono siempre que no quería tratar algo verdaderamente importante. No sabía cómo había hecho para soportarlo durante tantos días... No lo tenía fácil, sobre todo porque ya ni siquiera tenía a alguien a su lado para distraerse de su desgracia… Y es que, de alguna manera, todo se le había venido encima al mismo tiempo.

_Ya no tenía derecho de detenerlo, alcanzarlo y pedirle que se quedara con él solo un poco más, que le diera otra oportunidad, pero desgraciadamente ya le había quedado claro que no lograría nada… Que debía olvidarlo, que ya no era suyo._

_Estaba mirando, desde el pasillo principal de su departamento, a su expareja dejar el lugar… Había ido solamente para decirle que todo se había terminado, por unas razones que a Alfredo aún no le entraban en la cabeza… Le terminó con la excusa de que era demasiado atento hasta el punto de parecer molesto… Ni siquiera le había dejado hablar y la charla duró apenas unos minutos… No lo entendía, era irónico de alguna manera…_

_Él siempre había sido así; cariñoso, atento y le encantaba dar detalles a sus parejas… No había creído que fuera algo malo, para él era lo correcto. Y tristemente, no era la primera vez que molestaba a alguien con eso, pero no podía acostumbrarse. Hasta hace poco, había creído haber encontrado a la persona indicada, pero lo arruinó todo… Sin quererlo y de la manera más inesperada._

_Cruel…_

_Se quedó de pie a mitad del pasillo, pensando, e intentando no deprimirse demasiado, lo que fue imposible al final ya que luego de un rato inmóvil fue a su habitación y, aunque estaba solo, se encerró ahí. Ya era un adulto, uno bien hecho pero un rompimiento le puede venir igual a cualquiera, teniendo un nivel de enamoramiento como el suyo… Creía tener el corazón roto. Solo quedaba lamentarse solo luego de ocupar lugar en la cama para abrazarse a sí mismo. No lloraría, era su culpa… Claro. Lo había intentado ya las veces suficientes con otras personas… No tenía remedio, quizá solo era demasiado tonto y siempre a todos los elegía iguales… Algo difícil, todas sus parejas siempre eran omegas preciosos… Y como él era un buen alfa maravilloso…_

_Dejarse llevar es sencillo._

_Alfredo tenía algunos defectos._

_Entonces, como si algo o alguien quisiera hacerlo olvidar, su móvil empezó a timbrar, distrayéndolo de su tragedia._

_—… ¿Samuel?... —pronunció el nombre de la persona que llamaba, luego de responder la llamada, y escuchar el propio por el teléfono. No era una llamada agradable… Pero era mejor que seguir lamentándose._

_—Llamé para decirte que quizá el día de mañana tendremos que vernos… Han surgido unas cosas en la empresa y debo solucionarlas con tu ayuda._

_Escuchar aquello fue extraño… No sonaba a realmente a Samuel, difícilmente no podía estar seguro de algo y que le llamara para avisarle de algo que podía no suceder no tenía mucho sentido._

_—… Necesito que confirmes eso… No me llames si no es seguro…_

_—… ¿Estás bien, Alfredo?_

_Después de eso no pudo responder de inmediato, no era de él de quien hablaban y que preguntara eso justo después de lo que sucedió con su pareja no era normal… Pero quizá era su culpa, seguramente lo afligido que estaba podía notarse en su voz._

_—Lo estoy… Solo llámame más tarde si es necesario… Te veré después._

_No esperó una respuesta, terminó la llamada de inmediato, no le apetecía hablar con nadie en ese momento._

_Entonces giró en la cama para acomodarse boca abajo e intentar conciliar el sueño al menos durante un rato para pensar mejor más tarde sobre lo que sucedió._

Un par de minutos después cuando logró volver a concentrarse leyendo unos documentos importantes, su asistente llamó a su oficina para avisarle que Samuel estaba fuera esperando ser atendido. Sorprendido y casi arrepentido por su acción anterior le dijo que le dejara pasar y casi de inmediato el castaño ya estaba frente a él. Parecía ser que antes quiso comunicarse con él para avisarle que estaba fuera… Se sentía avergonzado.

—No imaginé que estarías aquí… Estaba ocupado y no pude contestarte —ambos sabían que eso era una mentira, pero no quería discutir con el mayor al respecto.

—Está bien, imaginé que no responderías y por eso hoy he venido a verte.

—¿A qué viniste?...

—Ya que no te has presentado a nuestras reuniones más recientes y has estado enviando a tu asistente, todo acerca de nuestro trabajo está resuelto hasta ahora… Te extrañé durante todo este tiempo y hoy no pude soportarlo… Por eso estoy aquí, para verte y decirte lo de siempre.

Pensó en sacar a ese hombre a golpes de su oficina… Pero no lo haría… No había una razón suficiente para eso… Si se ponía loco como sucedió en la confesión, no dudaría en hacerle daño.

—Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en salir contigo… Deberías dejar esto y buscar a otra persona.

—Pero eres tú quien me gusta, Alfredo… No quiero rendirme contigo y no puedes rechazarme si no me has dado una oportunidad… Nada te lo impide ahora que ya estás soltero.

Samuel era un hombre que solía sorprenderlo, naturalmente… Su capacidad en el trabajo era realmente admirable su apariencia e insistencia eran increíbles… Pero ahora casi podía sentirse asustado. Él no le había hablado de la separación con su pareja.

—No sé cómo sabes eso… —no se esforzó en ocultarlo, sin embargo… Era algo que no podía hacer, ya comenzaba a sentirse menos deprimido al respecto, pero era inevitable que el cambio en su humor se notara en su voz, expresión e incluso en su aroma.

—Hm… Supuse que era por eso, además de mí, que no te has aparecido por la oficina… Y viéndote ahora, estoy seguro de lo que digo… Alfredo, por favor piénsalo… Olvídate de que también soy un alfa y sal conmigo… Te prometo que no será tan malo… Solamente haremos cosas que tú quieras… Creo… Creo que podría enamorarte…

—…

Ya no prestaba atención a las impresiones entre sus manos, las que había estado leyendo antes, ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en los verdes ajenos… Sentía que decía la verdad… Parecía desesperado. No entendía cómo descubrió que ya no estaba con nadie, pero creía que era lo suficientemente decente como para pensar que lo había estado siguiendo… Solo podía escuchar su propuesta y meditar su respuesta unos minutos.

—¿Qué dices, hm?... No podría hacerte pasar por nada desagradable… Quiero conocerte, Alfredo… Hay que intentarlo.

—… Voy… Déjame pensarlo un poco… —sin estar completamente de acuerdo consigo mismo respondió al pedido.

—¿Huh? —tristemente, eso fue lo que recibió a cambio. Alfredo era afortunado, tenía el privilegio de ver ahora a un Samuel confundido. Después a uno sorprendido, feliz y casi con una expresión de vergüenza.


End file.
